Yardrat
Yardrats: Yardrats are an alien race who live a few light years away from the planet Namek. While their planet seems to be without excess, their style of clothing emulates gluttony; often their outfits are lavish with ruffles and belts. Any variation of the style is acceptable based on social standing, however deviation from the basic idea of the most popular fashion will often get a Yardrat discriminated against by his peers. Damaging a Yardrats clothes may be perceived as a huge sign of disrespect. Physically they never stand more than four feet tall, and never weigh more than seventy pounds - and only come in one color : pink! Their bodies are small in comparison to their skull, which balloons above their large, round, yellow eyes like a globe, spotted with purple along the top center. These purple spots can differ in variation but by no means are they a reliable way of differentiating one Yardrat from another. They only have four fingers on either hand, and four toes on each foot. Yardrat do not have any hair anywhere on their bodies, this includes a distinct lack of eyebrows. Androgyny is the name of the game if you are a Yardrat and it is speculated that they reproduce by growing their young in test tube from an amalgamation of other Yardrat DNA. They are born with the knowledge of each DNA donor, and thusly are able to enter society almost immediately after being born. As a specie, the Yardrat have proven to be nice to outsiders welcoming the rare few who find their planet, and curious of them. It is not in a Yardrat to deny the opportunity of gaining knowledge, and they are eager to share their knowledge and ability concerning the manipulation of time and space if they see it to be helpful to someone outside of their own race. Their society is a perfect picture of unity, and it is very rare for one Yardrat to turn down another who may need help. Height - 3 - 4 feet max. Weight - 60 - 70lbs Lifespan - 200 to 300 years. Age can be relatively determined by the amount of wrinkles on a Yardrat's face. Interesting Traits - Yardrats living in large groups are thought to follow a hive-mind mentality; few yardrats ever speak instead only Example from the show : No one Yardrat is singled out in the Anime series, however they are shown en mass clustering around Goku's crashed space pod. They nurse him back to health, repair his ship, and teach him the Instant Transmission technique, before sending him back home. He has no complaints about the specie, and seems rather fond of them in his recollection. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (22 additional points, max of 8 in 1 stat) Int 12 Mnt 18 Str 3 Dex 6 Stm 6 Spd 9 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yardrats gain 6 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 8*STM+10*level KI: 15*MNT+30*level LP: 5*STM HP Mod Increase at: 4, 8, 12, etc. Ki Mod Increase at: 6, 12, 18, etc. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick two powers at level 1. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- (Ment) Yardrats have a natural talent to slightly warp space and time, making them appear faster than they really are. They gain a +2 bonus to Initiative rolls, and +1 APR. (Phys) Yardrats have a +4 to their Dodges against opponents due to their small size. (Ment) Yardrats have a unique understanding of Ki, and can use it defensively in ways other races can't. Yardrats begin with the Aura of Protection power, and have a limit of 35 Ki per level instead of the regular 25. Yardrats also can use up to 30 Ki per level with the Supreme Aura power, but do not start with it. (Ment) Yardrats start with a school of their choice at level 1, and gain another school for free at levels 5, 10, 15, and 20. If they do not have the INT to learn another school, the Yardrat doesn't gain the school until their INT is high enough. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Powers )=- (Ment) Temporal Distortion This power can not be taken until level 3. By freezing time, the Yardrat can automatically dodge an attack. This power can only be used once per two rounds, and costs 150 Ki and 3 End. (Ment) Shunkan Idou (Instant Transmission) You must have the power Temporal Distortion before taking this power, and be level 6. Shunkan Idou allows the Yardrat to teleport himself to any place he can see, or a person whose Ki he can sense. When used in battle, it gives him a MNT/5 bonus to a strike or dodge roll, but can not be used with any superspeeds. This power costs 150 Ki and 3 Endurance to use, and can only be used once every three rounds. Outside of battle, it simply transports him, and can be used in such a way once per level per day. When the Yardrat reaches level 12, he can tech this power to a single person, who must be at least level 8. Teaching his power takes four Neo weeks, during which time neither person may fight or train. The person taught this technique can not teach it to anyone. -- IT/Kai Kai Escaping Before battle has started, if someone attacks you, you can not teleport away to avoid combat altogether. Initiative must be rolled first. The first action you have, you may attempt to teleport away. You declare you're using your teleportation power, and anyone who wishes to stop you may make any basic attack or discharge with any add-ons they're capable of using (Superspeeds or Bulks) and you must roll a dodge with your bonus from IT/Kai Kai. If you dodge their attack, you escape. If they hit you, you fail to teleport away and take damage. Even if you reduce that damage to 0, you fail to teleport. It must be your action to teleport away, and if you teleport and the person you're fighting is capable of teleporting (by Kai Kai/IT, not by using a Superspeed), then they may follow you, even if it's outside of their normal sense range, though doing so is potentially dangerous.. Failure to teleport away from combat still costs the power's normal amount of Ki and endurance, and Super Speeds can not be used in addition to this power.